Ella
by Ali2111
Summary: La visión de Naruto desde el primer momento en que se descubre enamorado... NaruHina.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo en que se desenvuelven pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ésta historia fue creada únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Se omiten varios de los hechos ocurridos en el manga/anime, lo que significa que esto es parcialmente un Universo Alterno y que por lo tanto las personalidades de los protagonistas son un poco diferentes, principalmente hablando de Hinata, pero no es nada grave... creo. (?)

* * *

 _Ella._

* * *

«Todo el que haya amado sabe las acepciones resplandecientes que contienen las cuatro letras de esta palabra: Ella»

-Víctor Hugo

La primera vez que la vio pelear pasados algunos meses de su regreso a Konoha, sin duda sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente dentro de su pecho, se preguntó cuándo podría haber sido que aquella pequeña y frágil niña que recordaba se había convertido en la valiente guerrera frente a sus ojos...

Ver sus largos cabellos danzar en el viento conforme su cuerpo se movía fue por mucho el espectáculo más bello que había observado hasta ese punto de su vida, sus movimientos tan gráciles y letales, su precisión al momento de atacar y la forma tan adorable en que su ceño se fruncía en concentración eran casi divinos, toda ella parecía una verdadera obra de arte en ese instante, ¿lo sabría?, podría ser que sí, porque no conforme con tan magistral espectáculo que había interpretado, Hinata había tenido también la gentileza de sonreírle al terminar con sus adversarios. Y había sido un gesto tan contrastantemente dulce que no supo si se encontraba o no en alguna especie de ensoñación, no obstante devolvió la sonrisa con entusiasmo y gritó un "¡Hinata-chan, eres asombrosa!" que coloreó de inmediato el rostro de la chica...

Recordaba haberle pedido una cita entonces, la primera de muchas por supuesto, siempre disfrutando de los silencios de la jovencita de ojos perla o al contrario, derritiéndose con sus lindas carcajadas; deleitándose con los exquisitos almuerzos que ella solía preparar o abrigándose con su calidez. Fueron todo ese tipo de detalles los que lo hicieron darse cuenta de que no sólo le gustaba, de hecho ni siquiera podía decir que la quería… se dio cuenta de que cada día _la amaba_ un poquito más.

Entonces un día, tan de la nada, había tomado su tierno y sonrojada rostro entre sus varoniles manos, había sonreído al escuchar el balbuceante "Naruto-kun" de ella y finalmente la había besado, despacio, sin prisas, disfrutando del temblor de su cuerpecito y abrazándola estrechamente para hacerle ver que nunca la dejaría caer, que nunca la dejaría ir…

Ella había pasado sus manitas por su cuello en un intento por acercar más sus rostros, integrándose a la dulce danza que habían empezado, sin aumentar el ritmo de tan delicado acto. No era necesario, no cuando lo único que se busca es simplemente disfrutar de amar y ser amado.

Él había gritado a los cuatro vientos cuanto la amaba y ella, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo, no sólo sonrió sino que entre tiernos tartamudeos también lo gritó, ambos alzaron sus manos entrelazados como en un ademán de triunfo... allá, arriba de las cabezas de los hokages, observando con parsimonia la aldea que los había visto crecer. Naruto supo que la quería en su vida por siempre...

...

Clones de sombra haciendo piruetas para formar la frase que sería el principio de todo, mientras el original extendía la mano con la pequeña joya, arrodillado ante la mujer a la que no sólo pedía como suya, sino a la que también estaba dispuesto a darle todo, hicieron que ella se inclinase gentilmente, aceptando el anillo y sacando de algún lugar de entre sus ropas uno para el rubio, los ojos tan abiertos del hombre sacaron una risita a la ninja en ese momento:

"Estaba pensando en pedírtelo yo, Naruto-kun."

"¿Tú me ibas a pedir matrimonio?, ¡¿Por qué?!"

Ella se carcajeó un poco más y su mirada se volvió traviesa.

"Porque el futuro Hokage es muy despistado y pensé que se le podría olvidar."

El rubio se quejó un poco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír, ella ya daba por sentado su próximo puesto diplomático, entonces, tras colocarse el anillo que se le había dado, se levantó y abrazó a su novia tiernamente, aspirando su perfume antes de hablar.

"Nunca podría olvidar nada que estuviese relacionado contigo, ¡dattebayo!"

Entonces había amado su sonrojo —¿cómo podría no hacerlo?— por lo que sin poder resistirlo besó sus mejillas rellenitas, sintiendo sus labios cosquillear ante la piel tan suavecita de ella; los clones al ver la escena habían gritado cosas como que "no se quedase a Hinata-chan sólo para él y que fuese compartido", claro que Naruto los había mandado al diablo en el acto, haciéndolos desaparecer mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la peliazul, quien no pudo evitar a su vez reír divertida…

Cuando se habían casado finalmente —antes, después, ahora, _siempre_ — estuvo seguro de que ella lo seguiría sorprendiendo de una u otra manera, era todo lo que él había soñado y mucho más, no importaba que tan horrorosamente cursi sonara eso; Hinata tenía dentro de sí cientos de facetas que él no podría dejar de amar ni por un instante. El cielo sabía cuánto adoraba saber que sólo él conocía cada una de ellas... sí.

Sólo él podía fascinarse con la tierna y amorosa mirada de su esposa al recibirlo en casa, sólo él podía admirarse con el gesto decidido de la Hyuuga al estar en batalla y sólo él podía sentirse excitado ante la precisión de los bellos ojos de su amada.

Sólo él —única y exclusivamente él— podía jadear piel a piel con la aventurera, seductora y experta mujer que se afianzaba a sus brazos noche tras noche…

Sólo él podía deleitarse con la imagen de su bella esposa desnudándose con lentitud, mostrando atrevida el cuerpo de diosa que poseía y sin embargo conservando a cada instante el adorable rubor que la caracterizaba.

Sólo él podía sacar las más impensables suplicas de aquella boquita linda y rosada, sólo él podía hacerla gritar llegado un punto en la intimidad… _sólo él_.

Y sólo ella podía reconocer esa mirada no tan amistosa que poseía a los hermosos orbes azules cuando alguien se acercaba de más a su persona, sólo ella sabía de lo mucho que el rubio disfrutaba de sus dedos pasando cuidadosamente por sus cabellos, sólo ella conocía ese precioso lunar en la ingle de su esposo, de lo mucho que disfrutaba el rubio cuando sus delicados dedos lo acariciaban en la noche.

Sólo ella se había encontrado con el hombre tierno y cuidadoso que era el shinobi al hacer el amor, sólo ella notaba la chispa ansiosa en los ojos azules del hombre al que amaba cuando descubría sus pálidos hombros con lentitud, sólo ella podía permitirse dejar algunos rasguños en la espalda de su esposo tras algún encuentro especialmente apasionado.

Sólo ella podía entender cuando Naruto necesitaba de palabras de ánimo o en cambio de su silenciosa compañía… _sólo ella_.

Todas las caricias dadas eran sueños de tiempos lejanos volviéndose realidad en un instante, eran esa planta que habían sembrado en el camino y que ahora germinaba majestuosa.

Eran cosas que sólo ellos podían entender.

* * *

 **Notas de la historia:** Lo que surge tras millones de imágenes inspiradas en "The Last" y de escuchar a Yiruma por más de media hora... (?)

Espero que les haya gustado, si sí o si no me encantaría saberlo, después de todo es mi primer trabajo Naruhina...

¡Saludos! :D


End file.
